Killer of The Dead
by Lacey1
Summary: A certain peroxide blond vamp is struck with the poision "killer of the dead." B/S ish
1. Striking arrow

  
  
  
Lemme think. gonna do this quick. Well basically... Don't sue me I don't own any of the characters. Now appologies. Sry this has been done. Sry its not finised. Sry for poor spelling. REVIEW REVIEW!! I need ideas critiques. but if your totally gonna bash my fic... well... I guess your entitled to that.   
luv ya  
lace   
  
  
Killer of the Dead  
  
  
"Spike! Behind you!"   
  
Spike whipped around to find himself a few mere inches from the chest of a tall vampire towering over him. Not even flinching, Spike repoistioned the stake in his hand, feeling the sharp tip with his index finger. 'This'll do,' he thought as he lifted it an thrust it into the chest of the tall vamp. With a look of agony and surprise he crumbled to dust, landing all over Spike's black duster. "Uck!"   
  
Still facing the spot where the vamp stood, Spike brushed off his coat and choked on the dust, coughing out a comment to Buffy. "Gimme a good ol' demon anyday. 'Least 'ay put up a fight! Vamps here are gettin' soft." Buffy heard his accented voice, reaching her under the vampire who had tackled the her to ground. "Spike." She cried out. "Shut. up." Spike turned around to see the blond preoccupied with two vampires.   
  
She fended them off easily, but made little headway in staking. Gracefully ducking blow after blow, kicks so harsh coming from a body so frail. As he watched, Spike felt himself begin to spiral into a pool of emotional thoughts that most vampires would stake themselves for conceiving. In futile attempt to sweep them from his mind, Spike threw himself into the bruall.   
  
He squinted his eyes, aimed, then jumped, landing perfectly on top of the vampire on Buffy and staking him. As the cloud of dust covered the two, the gap between them closed.   
  
Landing on her with a gruff growel, she groaned under his weight. He offered her a sly smile. "Hiya luv." 'Play it cool. Play it cool,' he thought, unable to prevent the feeling which ran through his cold body. She felt him shiver and froze for a second, feeling her hands go clammy and stomach tighten. There was something about the glint in his eyes. He could have sworn he saw a smile creep onto her lips.   
  
Taking it as an invitation, he leaned closer, his eyes focused on her mouth. His hands found her waist and back, unwilling to let her pull away, unwilling to allow the opertunity pass. Her mind raced as she felt his hands grip her form.   
  
The other vampire recovered from Buffy's blows, and rose from the graveyard ground only to rip Spike off her and throw him down. Buffy's sighed with releif. She felt herself snap back to reality and sprung up.   
  
Looking past the vamp at Spike, she saw him masaging his head. "Bloody bugger," he mummbled. She laughed. "Hmm..." She started, approaching the vampire while skillfully flipping a darkwood stake in her hand. "We're just..." she saw Spike raise an eyebrow at 'we're' and she flashed him a taunting smile. He rolled his eyes. The worst was when she toyed with him. 'Don't get distracted,' she warned herself. The vampire was ready to fight. "See... We're just getting tired of you trying to kill us, so, I was thinking, we could just kill YOU and be done with it."   
  
She blocked and ducked the vampires sudden punches, yawning with fake boredom. Suddenly Buffy's hand found an opening for the stake and slammed it into his chest. "Bye bye."   
  
She removed the stake and faced the peroxide blond behind her, who was clapping softly. "Well, that was easy," he said. "Didn't see you doing much right then," Buffy quipped. Still straightening her clothing, she heard a crunch on the ground and turned her head over her shoulder.   
  
Before the pair was a large, particullarly ugly, army cloth clad, male vamp, crossbow in hand. Never taking her eyes off the creature, she reached into her leather coat for a stake. It was then she realized the vampire was not interested in her.  
  
His eyes were locked with Spike's, an unspoken challenge passing between the two of them. "Spike". Buffy tossed him the stake in her hand.   
  
He caught it easily, feeling the heat from her hand on the cooling wood. It sent involentary shivers up his spine. He cursed himself for thinking about that in a time like this, and brought his mind back to the fight.   
  
Spike inched forward. The vampire stood solid, gaze unfairing. He tightened his grip on the crossbow, finger slipped sending the arrow zipping through the quiet night air and squarly hitting Spike about an inch above his heart.   
  
He looked down at it.   
  
Sure it hurt like hell but atleast he wasn't a pile of dust. He doubled over in pain, still realing at the fact he wasn't dead. Spike managed to looked up at the vampire. He spat down at the crumpled blond. "You deserve no quicker death, traitor," the vampire hissed. He made a face that must have been an attempt at a smile but came across as a horrible mix of fangs and blood coated lips before he turned back into the woods.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike. "You..." "Go. M'alright." He watched her go then called out to the vampire. "Ya missed!"   
  
Walking away with an absolutly thrilled look on his face, the vampire didn't even notice Buffy coming up behind him and staking him in the back. She left before the dust even hit the ground.  



	2. Fever

  
  
  
  
"Oh and, I'm gonna take that out in a sec." Buffy threw her head back to glance at Spike, who was sitting on a chair in the magic shop, arrow still in his chest. "Oh I don't think so, Summers." He smiled, fighting the pain.   
  
Buffy turned back to Giles. His glasses rested on the table, and his expression was one of eghaust. "So then we killed the other three and this big, ugly guy..." She paused, peering in at him with concern. "Have you been sleeping okay?" Giles jumped out of his trance. "What, oh, yes, certainly. Continue."   
  
Buffy looked at him, questioning. She began again, slowly. "So then this big ugly guy came out of the bushes with a crossbow, pretty heavy weaponery for your average vamp, and took out Spike. Didn't look twice at me."   
  
Giles furrowed his burrow in concentration. He cleared his throat. "Yes well, there could be a number of things at work here, or just regular..." Giles was unable to finish his sentence.   
  
All the while Spike had been fighting the urge to cry out in pain. Now, his blood curling scream rang out in the shop, cutting off the Watcher's explaination. He had been so giddy when the arrow missed, not concentrating enough to notice the vampire didn't seem to give a damn that he hadn't hit the heart.   
  
What was it that he had said? As he was leaving? Spike wrote it off as some bold victory remark then, but now it seemed important. He struggled to remember as everything around him became fuzzy.   
  
The straightedged lines of the shop's bookselves went wavy. It was totaly and completly disorienting feeling that washed through him, his body going numb. The shop lights, even dimmed, were an assault on his senses.  
  
He felt water dripping on his forhead. Had it been raining tonight? No. He even wasn't outside. He was sweating. Heavily. Oh god was he hot. The fever ran through him, he hadn't felt anything this painful in a long while. His entire body was on fire. Was this what it felt like to die as a vampire? It was like nothing he remembered. Not even the first time. He struggled to remain awake.  



	3. Memories

  
It wasn't like Buffy didn't recognize what was going on immediatly. No, she knew exactly what had happened. She remembered.  
  
But she didn't want to remember.  
  
She didn't want to make the comparrisions. And most of all, she didn't want to go back to high school. All the while that had been blocked out of her memory, a forbidden zone of hurt and pain. But looking at Spike now has he collapsed to the shop floor, his duster pooling around him, her mind flashed with memories of Angel.  
  
Angel and Spike were complete oppisites in almost every way, and she couldn't help but recognize that looking at them him now. Giles was already up, at the phone. He covered the receiver with his hand and yelled to Buffy. "Get him off the floor!" His voice brought her back from the memories.  
  
She kneeled down beside Spike and began gathering him in her arms. "So nice... of you... to join... me, luv."   
  
Buffy gave him a cold look, more angry at herself for the concern she felt than at him. Still, he couldn't lose the sarcasm in a time like this? She snapped the arrow and violently yanked it from his flesh. "Oww... easy now." "You want me to 'accidentaly' drop you?" He tried for a weak smile. She lifted him and made off for the couch in the training room.  
  
He was snuggling into her arms. Even in so much pain, being close to her made him calm. It was an odd sensation for him. Comfort, peace beyond what he had felt even when he was alive, and burning desire bubbling just below the skin.   
  
She realized how odd it was carrying him like this. How naturally he fit into her arms, his face so close to her lips. There was nothing vampirique about the way his cool skin brushed her neck. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are." He reached up to brush some hair out of her face. In normal surcumstances it would be harder to ignore his love confessions, but she knew he was dillusional right now. It was a good thing, or he might have noted how she tensed under his touch.   
  
Buffy felt a wave of releif as she placed him on the couch, and put some distance between the two.  



	4. Second death

  
  
  
  
Spike turned over and rolled off, falling a short distance and hitting the floor with a thud. If it wasn't for the numbness that covered his body, it would have really hurt. Where was he again?   
  
Carefully, painfully he cracked his eyes. The sun was so bright it hurt. Oh no. The sun!??! Ofcourse it would hurt! He must be burning to bits by now. He looked down at his body. This was it. The end. Now all he had left was a few moments of waiting.   
  
Just a few... waiting.   
  
Waiting...   
  
..all right what was this? Where were the flames? The smoke? Couldn't he just die already?   
  
He turned his face up to the sun, shading his eyes with his hand. Haha ha. That wasn't the sun at all! It was a light! Spike laughed, the small movement sparking a fire of pain in his chest. Damn that hurt. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the pain. There was a brush of warm skin to his arm, and immediatly he remembered what had happened and where he was.   
  
He called out to her, but Buffy shushed him with gentle sounds. Spike felt himself lifted, and moved, placed onto soft cool leather. He open one eye to find himself face to face with a young girl, blue eyes wide with worry, brown hair, pretty little thing.   
  
Both eyes flutter open with surprise. Who was this? She put a finger to his lip. "Shh. S'alirght Spike. Buf's right there." The girl turned her head to look up at her sister, and Spike saw the soft flesh of her neck's skin move. It pulsed with blood.   
  
He was hungry and part of him wanted nothing more than to reach out, grab the young flesh and chew it, scratch it, savor it and the untainted blood beneath it. But a stronger part of him told him he knew this girl, and even though the fever had erased the memory of who she was, his animal instincts were restrained. He followed her gaze to Buffy.  



	5. Realization

  
She knew he was hurting bad. She had seen the symptoms before. Buffy had already delt with this. Perhaps that was what bothered her the most. It was something she had already ex-ed off the list, the painful, none dusty end to a vampire that was... uh oh.   
  
Hold up.   
  
She wasn't in love with this one. Nope. No way. Never. Buffy assured herself this was different. With that one comforting thought she returned to the task at hand.  
  
Xander burst into the shop, glowing. "Buffster, da ja vu or what!" Trailing behind was Anya, confusion blatently apparent on the ex-demon's face. "Well, are we going to try to save Spike?" She asked. "Here I though for a long while we were trying to have him staked. Are we trying to save him?"   
  
Everyone turned to look at the blond. Buffy knew she was right, they all did. A lot had changed but, what were they going to do? What was the game plan?   
  
Spike craned his neck to see her, a very annoyed look on his face in this brief moment of consiousness. He moaned and fell back into the fever, hitting the leather hard.  
  
Buffy felt a pang of worry in her and tried to brush it away. This was not the time to be growing a consious for Spike's well being.  
She distracted herself by listening the gang's arguing.   
  
"Anya..." Giles spoke gently to silence her. The confused look on her face flashed with a bit of anger.   
  
He turned to face the rest of the group and began to lecture. 'Oh good. The fix-all lecture lesson,' Buffy thought.  
  
"We're all aware of the nature and affects of this poision. In fact, we've already had an encounter with it a number of years ago. Really, the only way to halt the destruction of the compound, killer of the dead, is to..."   
  
He couldn't even say it. Perhaps it were the memories, or just the pain of the thought. The scoobies stood in a tense silence, no one meeting eachothers eyes.   
  
Spike's thick accented voice broke it, pausing every few seconds for unneeded air to ease the pain. "Drain... a slayers... blood."  
  
Everyone soaked the information in.   
  
"Guess I'm a gonner." Spike choked.  
  
TBC soon.  



End file.
